This is life, huh?
by iSadisticRainbow-x
Summary: This story is a story in which the characters, other then the actual fruits basket characters, are based off each one of us.


This is life, huh?

Written by: Jami Zare

Chapter 1

What was this feeling? I don't think I've ever had this feeling, I can't be sure though, I just knew something bad was going to happen, I just don't know what though. It was Friday October 13th and me and quite a few of my other friends were walking on the blacktop of Kirugi Middle School. It was me, my friend Tasikumi Tashi, Claudia Swan, Twilight Swan, Amara Hino, Hazel Iris, and Shedo Santori. We all liked the night; it's more peaceful at night. Claudia and Twilight had suggested that we all head to my school and go inside. Everyone was up for it other then Hazel. "No, we shouldn't, we could get in big trouble." Hazel had said biting her lower lip. " It's okay, sometimes they forget to turn on the alarms, I noticed when I was leaving school today that the alarms were off. So it's okay I'm sure we won't get caught by any janitors or teachers." I told Hazel reassuringly. Hazel hesitated for a minute then she said, " okay." Amara walked towards the art room. " Over here you guys let's go in the art room." Amara said. "Sure, okay." We all said following Amara. It was dark; the only light was that of the moon gleaming in through the scarce windows. " I'm going to find the light switch in this place." Amara said to us. She slowly skimmed the wall until she found the light switch, finally, then turned it on. "Ok is everyone here? No one ran off?" Amara asked us dusting her hands off. I looked around there was no Tasikumi, no Claudia, no Twilight, and no Shedo…odd…then I felt something like a presence hovering in the air, or on the ceiling. " Tasikumi where are you and what are you doing?" I said out loud not sure exactly where she was. "Hi! I just remembered an old legend about these kids that went exploring in their school and ended up with powers, I don't know but I think those kids are us cause I'm on the ceiling, un!" Tasikumi said, I guess she scared everyone else because Amara and Hazel, the only two left other then me and Tasu-chan, jumped. Tasikumi's voice rang as loud as a bell in my ear, it hurt. I suddenly heard footsteps echoing from the main hall. I pulled on Tasu-chan's braid making her fall to the floor. "OOOW! WHAT'D YOU DO TH-" Tasikumi started to shout but I put my hand to her mouth and shushed her. " Shut up now!" I whispered. All of us, minus Amara, hid under the teachers' desk. Amara, stupid as she was, hid behind the door. Brilliant Amara, your so smart. Luckily before she got behind the door she turned off the lights. Soon the door blew open and hit Amara right there in the nose, ouch, I was surprised it didn't break. I saw Amara fall to her knees and rub her nose, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. While she was doing that I out from under the desk, but still hidden in the shadows, I saw someone with long black hair and a sword, walk in and began looking around. I crouched in a cat-like position in the shadows. Amara closed the door a little to see who it was, I guess, and an angry look crossed her face; obviously it wasn't a teacher or janitor. "Kunzite!" Amara said, I heard it loud and clear. "Kunzite" pivoted around and looked at Amara. " Oh Hino Amara, isn't it? I've been looking for you. Let's see if you've gotten YOUR powers yet." Kunzite said as he drew his sword. " Hey Kunzite-Chan, how about you let US fight her and her friends," I heard a voice say. There was Claudia coming in and standing on Kunzite's right side. " After all, we do know them better." Twilight said coming in and standing on Kunzite's left side. " What? What's going on what they doing?" I barely whispered. " I think I can answer that for you Kitsu-chan." Amara said scaring me, I heard a small squeak rise from my throat and my hand raced to my mouth. Amara looked really angry. " You see, Kunzite probably made them his helpers/workers, I should know because I was once in that situation. I just regained my memory." Amara said with an angry expression. " Actually Amara I don't think you DO know, because that was all wrong, we've been with Kunzite forever and we set this up." Claudia said matter of factly. " Girl, Step out of the shadows." Kunzite said referring to me. At first I refused and stayed put. " NOW GIRL!" Kunzite yelled. I rolled my eyes, he was really annoying me so I finally got out and stood in the open. Right when I did Kunzite stopped. His jaw dropped open and he began to flush.

My heart pounded at seeing this girl. I wasn't completely sure who she was, but whoever she was, she gave me a funny feeling, I couldn't do anything to her, not because my powers wouldn't work, just because this funny feeling wouldn't let me. " Run you guys!" Amara yelled. I was frozen looking at this girl, what was her name um um Kitsu! That's it Kitsu. " No! I will not!" Kitsu said. "Please you can't face these guys!" Amara yelled. "Well I don't know about you Kitsu-Chan, but I'm out of here, un!" I heard another girl say. " TASU-CHAN! YOU CHICKEN!!" Kitsu said running after the girl, my eyes followed her out the door. She must be the fighting type… "Hey Kunzite that's a brilliant way to catch flies!" Amara smirked. I shook my head clean of images of Kitsu, and turned towards Amara. "THUNDER!" Amara roared. Claudia and Twilight dashed in front of me, I could feel their barriers. Suddenly I noticed a green staff appear in Amara's hand. She gripped the staff with both hands and get in a fighting position. We began fighting.

Hazel, me, and Tasu-chan were running up the steps, Tasu-chan leading, I hated it but maybe I'll be able to fight later. We begin running through the Kohai's hall and past the main hall, suddenly I noticed a figure at the end of the hall, it was Shedo. "SHEDO!" I yelled at him he turned, but he didn't look like Shedo. I couldn't make my feet stop! I begged to stop when suddenly the FLOOR grabbed my feet! I ended up stopping yards from Shedo. "My powers! I've got my powers!" I somewhat whispered while looking at my hands, I noticed that on my right hand there was a crescent moon in the palm. I tried to use the air element, it worked but I wasn't that experienced yet. I was able to reach Shedo but when I stopped it sent me almost into a wall and Shedo lay next to me. " Gomenasai!" I said really meaning it, I really was sorry. Shedo got up at the same time I did then he threw me against a wall! " I said sorry Shedo!" I said rubbing my back. Then Shedo picked me up and slammed me against the wall and started choking me! I couldn't breathe; I could almost FEEL the life leaving me. I created a Sharp rock formation from the ground intended for Shedo. " Kitsu! No don't hurt Shedo! He's only possessed! If you kill him you'll kill Shedo!" I heard Amara in the distance yell, I dropped the rock and I looked around my eyesight was becoming blurry; soon everything went almost black it was grey. " Hazel! You know what to do!" I heard Amara say. Soon I looked at Shedo and I noticed something around his neck. " God, Shedo stop choking her!" Hazel said pulling on Shedo, and then I could breathe! I began coughing but at least I could breathe! I looked around and saw Hazel stuffing Shedo in a locker. It was kinda funny. But at least he wasn't choking me… "Are you alright Kitsu?" Hazel asked me worried. "Yeah I'm ok." I said smiling weakly at her, my throat hurt though.

I felt someone or something was in danger, it surged through me but I kept going and soon I saw Kitsu again, in pain though. Amara's big staff turned into a small staff. With the staff in her hands she raised it and yelled, "HEAL!" soon I sensed someone returning to normal....but who? Maybe it was that Shedo boy.

I looked up to see that Hazel locked the locker Shedo was in. The battle wasn't over, I knew this. "Hazel, Kitsu, Tasikumi! Fight Claudia and Twilight!" Amara yelled. "NO!" I yelled back. "Please!" Amara begged. I was going to let her anyway. We ran after Twilight and Claudia. Then I heard Amara whisper, "Darn! I hate it when he does that!" Then she followed us to the Gym. I put my ear to the door while she was inside to hear what was going on. Soon I heard a swooshing sound on the stage, accroding to where it was. Then I recognized the aura of Kunzite and three others. "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite AND Kunzite together??" I heard Amara say. "Fire!" Amara said hitting the stage with fire. "You know you can't hit us....without a fair fight that is..." Someone said from the bleachers, I guessed it was Zoicite. They were all on the bleachers and they began walking towards Amara. They all began attacking her I could hear someone using swords, Amara. Kunzite hadn't bothered to fight her, instead he sat at the bleachers watching. Suddenly the fight stopped. "OW!" Amara yelped. "I shall do the honor of finishing her." Kunzite said slowly taking out HIS sword and raising it, I know because I opened the door and in an instant was in front of Amara. "You will not touch my friend!" I yelled looking down at the ground. "K-Kitsu??" Amara asked shocked. "Kunzite stopped. "Why are stopping?? Aren't you going to kill me with that mighty sword of yours??" I asked feeling tears reach my eyes. "Well??" I yelled looking up at Kunzite, tears flying. "Wha-No I-I mean my body it won't move!" Kunzite said struggling. "What do you mean?" I asked shocked and sniffling. "I-I can't do it! I've killed other girls like you, but my body won't let me harm you!" Kunzite said flushing. I could also hear his heart racing. "I understand." I said a smile creeping to my face. "What?? What do you understand that I don't??" Kunzite asked. "Some way some how, you like me." I whispered in Kunzite's ear, at that he turned red. "WHAT?? Impossible!! I'm evil!! That is imposible!!" Kunzite said. "Yes, and can you explain to me WHY you're evil...again?" A voice said with a non-harmful aura. "Endymion??" Amara asked. "Master!" Kunzite said. The rest of Kunzite's gang said nothing. "We'll meet again very soon, Kitsu, Amara." Kunzite said vanishing with the rest of his gang. Then Tasikumi fell to the floor. "Oh! Hi guys, un." Tasikumi said embarrassed. "Try not to get hurt again Amara, with such great firends I don't think you will." Endymion said vanishing. "Amara! Kitsu! Are you alright??" Everyone asked rushing in to see if we were okay. "Yeah, we're fine." I replied. " What happened to Twilight and Claudia?" Tasikumi asked. "They're gone." I said coldly. "What? Gone?" Tasikumi asked. "Yes, gone." I said again coldly. "No way! They can't be gone!" Tasikumi exclaimed. "But they are." I said. "Well we'd better get home." Amara said. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. I walked back to Shigure's. "Welcome home Kitsu!" Tohru greeted me scaring me half to death. "Yes, welcome home!" Yuki greeted me with a smile. I went over and hugged Tohru then gave Yuki a quick squeeze/hug. "Kitsu!" Shigure said stepping outside also hugging me. If your wondering, yes I am living with Shigure, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. "Hey guys, where's Kyo?" I asked. "He's asleep in the living room." Yuki replied. "Oh okay, thanks." I said walking to the porch, then I took off my shoes and sat close to Kyo, breathing in his scent. I guess he picked up my scent too because he blinked his eyes sleepily open. "Hi Kyo." I said gently. Everyone but Kyo and I had went back to their rooms. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Hi Kitsu." Kyo said yawning. "Wait! Where've you been?? Why did you come home so late?? We had dinner ready for you but you never came....." Kyo said calming down on the last sentence. "I'm sorry." I said as I tightened my hug with Kyo, I could feel the heat from his cheeks. "Kyo why are you blushing so much?" I asked with my head on his shoulder. "It's just a hug." I said again. "What?? Me?? Blushing??" Kyo asked crossing his arms across his chest. "Just hug me back, I know you want too." I said. "What's wrong Kitsu? You sound sad." Kyo said. "Nothing, nothing." I said. Kyo raised his arms hesitantly then he wrapped them around me and laid his head on mine. "I know something's wrong, just tell me what it is." Kyo said.


End file.
